


Untitled

by sarahgirl1998



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Untitled

Once there was a parallel universe where every single child cheered absolutely everything.

If it was something really good, they all cheered.

If it was something really bad, they all cheered.

If it was something that was neither good nor bad, they all cheered.

Nobody ever paid attention to times where kids in fiction booed.

Kids never booed anything in real life.

The Krabby Land episode of SpongeBob?

The Shelf Life episode of Fairly OddParents?

Any other episode with kids booing in any show or cartoon?

Nobody even batted an eyelash at it.

To every kid in the universe, everything was worth cheering.

They also watched every episode of Happy Tree Friends.

They cheered every single episode.

There was no such thing as a bad show.

And every time a movie aired, all of the kids went to see it.

And they all cheered it.

There was no such thing as a bad movie.


End file.
